


How dare you say that?

by Evakfiction



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eliott Loves Lucas, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Short & Sweet, insecure lucas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:42:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28086381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evakfiction/pseuds/Evakfiction
Summary: Lucas thinks he’s ugly...(This is pretty short and sweet)
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Comments: 2
Kudos: 92





	How dare you say that?

It’s late at night on a Saturday night. Eliott and Lucas stayed home from the party that everyone begged for them to host, which they said no to multiple times. They were both laying in bed with a warm light from the lamp on. Eliott noticed a slight change in Lucas’ mood. 

He wrapped himself with the duvet, laying down on his side, while Eliott had been sitting up comfortably with a sketch book in his lap. Lucas was staring into oblivion, too deep into his thoughts. Eliott continues to sketch, not wanting to push Lucas at all and just being patient. Until he heard it.

“Eliott?”

He turns his head down towards Lucas, “Yeah?”

“Am I ugly?”

Eliott’s face falls. He couldn’t believe this. He puts his sketch book away and sits in a position where he’s half laying down with his back curving against the pillow. He opens his arms.

“Come here”. Lucas puts his head on Eliott’s chest, his small hands laying flat. He begins to play with Lucas’ hair for a while.

“Did someone tell you that you’re ugly?” Eliott asks, just incase he needed to beat somebody up who called his beautiful Lucas ‘ugly’

“No.” His voice was small.

“Then why do you think that?”

There was a long pause. “Because I am.”

Then there was another long pause after that. Only the shatters of Eliott’s heart being heard.

“Lucas, you are not ugly. In fact, you’re actually the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen. And attractive. And cutest. And hottest. Everyday when I wake up, I want to see you in the morning to remind myself that I have the most prettiest boy laying beside me in bed. Everyday when I see you studying, I watch how you adorably look confused and it makes me love you even more than I already do. Even when you’re crying you’re still pretty!” Lucas sits up a bit so he’s laying on stomach, eye level with Eliott. “Lucas Lallemant you are absolutely gorgeous and I’ve never seen anyone has bright like you... and don’t even get me started on your body.” He makes a ‘woah’ face and Lucas huffs out a weak laugh.

“Lay back down” Eliott’s bends his arms towards the nightstand to get his phone, and Lucas lays his head back down. He wraps his right arm around Lucas and his other hand scrolling through his camera roll, mumbling a “How dare you call my boyfriend ugly.”

And he starts showing pictures of Lucas. Each picture he introduces grows Lucas’ smile bigger and bigger, making him feel lighter each second.

“This is my Lucas looking adorable while watching TV.”

“This is my Lucas with the most prettiest smiles I have ever seen, his laugh sounds like music”

“This is my Lucas playing with his airplane like my baby that he is”

“This is my Lucas at a coffee shop, waiting in line, look how pretty he looks!”

“This is my sleepy Lucas, he looks so beautiful in the mornings. Well let’s be honest, he looks beautiful all the time.”

By the end of it, Lucas huffs out a laugh with a big smile and teary eyes, covering his face with the duvet. He feels a kiss on the top of his head.

“See, this is what I mean Lucas. You’re not ugly, not even one bit.”

Lucas gives Eliott a kiss, giving a smile that squints his eyes which Eliott loves so much.

He turns off the light and gets comfortable cuddling Lucas. Eventually, Lucas mumbles out a “thank you”

Eliott holds Lucas tighter.

“Anything to show you how much you deserve the world.”


End file.
